Family Socializing
by Lumias
Summary: After the failed wedding Ranma decides he needs a break from Nerima and asks his mother what his relatives are like. Now he's on his way to visit his cousin Michiru Kaioh.
1. I Need a Vacation

Family Socializing

I Need a Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Half or Sailor Moon, both are owned by their respective creators and some big companies. I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Sigh, why do all these story ideas bug me, Let me know what you think.

11111111111111111111111111111111

A few days after the failed wedding.

"Hey, um Mom, I n-need to talk to you." Ranma fidgeted

"What is it my son?" Nodoka frowned wondering what was it that had her manly son so nervous.

"I um well," Ranma said before stopping and taking a deep breath. "Mom, I want to leave Nerima for a while, I need a break from the people here."

"What, why?" Nodoka asked.

"The whole wedding mess took a lot outta me, I mean the explosions, everyone all upset, and on top of all that losing a chance at a cure for the curse. Now since then, the rivals have been attackin non-stop, and all the girls jumpin at me all the time and them getting into arguments whenever one sees the other." Ranma explained.

"I can understand everything else, but having girls jumping on you is manly, why would that bother you?" Nodoka wondered in genuine confusion.

"It's ah not that I mind the girls so much that ah it is um, I don't like the way they're their all the time and the way they fight over which one I belong too." Ranma responded.

"Listen my manly son, I have an easy way to get around that." Nodoka said.

"Really?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"Of course to stop all this; the solution is very simple." Nodoka stopped to sip her tea as Ranma leaned forward to hear the answer. "Go out and have sex with them, it's a very manly thing to do." Nodoka smiled oblivious to the fact that her son just face vaulted through her coffee table.

"Um, the other girls would be really upset if I went out and had sex with one of the others" Ranma blushed as he lifted himself up.

"Oh no they won't, you see just have sex with them next." Nodoka said as she took another sip of tea.

"Mom, it, I couldn't do that." Ranma blushed horribly.

"Why not? It's manly to have more then one woman to service you." Nodoka said.

Ranma gagged on the tea he was drinking "Mom." 'Okay so maybe coming to my mother wasn't the best idea.'

"What it is manly son, and with how manly you are no one woman would ever be enough to satisfy all your needs, your martial arts training will give you amazing stamina and with how big you are most girls won't last very long." Nodoka said.

"How big I am? I'm tall but there are people a lot taller." Ranma said confused

"Not your height son, I'm talking about your foot long." Nodoka was saying before

"Mo-om, how do you know how big it is?" Ranma blushed scarlet.

"Oh, I paid Nabiki to measure you for me, she was grinning throughout that entire deal too." Nodoka responded.

Ranma took deep breaths to calm his blush and to prevent from hyperventilating. "T-that's not the issue with the fiancee's, it's that they don't believe in um sharing." Ranma said.

"What why not surely they realize that they will need more then one to satisfy you."

"It's just that the way they were raised i-it's against their personal honor to be in p-polygamous relationships." Ranma said using words he heard from Nabiki.

"But, it's manly to be with more then one woman." Nodoka frowned

"Only if the women agree as well, or if it doesn't bother them, otherwise it's dishonorable to the women." Ranma said.

"Hmm, your right, and if that's how they feel then none of your current fiancées will work, I'll just have to go out and find you more open minded girls." Nodoka stated.

"NO, NO, er I mean um I should do it on my own you know, to be um more manly…" Ranma stuttered.

"You're absolutely right, that's a very manly thought of you." Nodoka smiled. "Now about your leaving Nerima is it to find these better women now?"

"No, I just want a break from here for a while, I might still try and um convince the girls here before I look for others." 'Most women think guys who sleep around are dogs, but not my mom no she think it makes you a pillar of manhood.' Ranma thought miserably

"Well, then what is it you want to do when you leave?" Nodoka asked.

"Well, I spent ten years on the training trip with pops and during that time I never met or even found out if I had any other family, I actually thought you were dead. So now I'm wondering if I have any other family and if I do what they're like." Ranma said.

'He thought I was dead… Genma is in deep shit' Nodoka thought, "You don't have many relatives on your father's side, but you have quite a few from my side. Most of them live pretty far away though and are very busy… Oh I know, my niece Michiru Kaioh lives nearby." Nodoka smiled. 'Wait Michiru lives in Juuban where all those magical girls are constantly running around, I'm sure girls like that would be able to satisfy my son's manly needs'

"You have a niece, so then you must have a brother or sister as well." Ranma said.

"I had an older brother but he passed away a few years ago, and due to an argument over who she decided to spend her life with Michiru and her mother haven't spoken in quite awhile, but I still make sure to call her from time to time even though I do disagree with her choice, in the end she's not my child and not my responsibility to deal with." Nodoka said.

"Is the guy she's with abusive or mean?" Ranma frowned.

"No, it's not anything like that, her lover is a bit rough around the edges, but didn't seem to be all that bad when we met." Nodoka said

"What's wrong with him then?" Ranma asked.

"It's complicated, anyhow would you like to go and stay with your cousin for a while? If all the problems you are having are so bad we should make it an extended stay. But Michiru would have to be okay with it.

"Sure, but we need a way to keep the rivals and fiancées from Nerima bothering me while I'm there." Ranma frowned.

"I can take care of that. I'm going to call Michiru and see if it's okay with her, you wait here." Nodoka said.

'…Guess I should just be glad that I'm getting out of Nerima and getting to meet some of my family.' Ranma Thought to himself.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Well here's the prologue to another story.


	2. Meet Your Cousin, Don't Mind the Baggage

Family Socializing

Meet Your Cousin, Don't Mind the Baggage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Half or Sailor Moon, both are owned by their respective creators and some big companies. I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone who reviewed, sorry this chapter took awhile to come out. That's all I have to say. This chapter is taking a few days after the prologue

11111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you have all your things Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, didn't really have that much to pack." Ranma said.

"W-will you still come back and visit?" Kasumi questioned.

"Of course, I'm still coming back to Nerima on the weekends and I'll make sure to come visit here often, no way any one over there will be able to cook as good as you, besides I ain't movin away forever I'm just gonna go there for the school year." Ranma responded.

"Why did your mother decide to send you there for so long any way?" Nabiki asked as she walked into the room.

"She said somethin about not wanting me to switch schools in the middle of the year." Ranma said.

'Hmm, guess that's an okay reason, but with Nodoka, you never know.' Nabiki thought, 'But I don't think Ranma is lying.' "Juuban is a tougher school district so be prepared, you'll actually have to study to pass."

"Yeah I know, Mom said they could always have someone from the school tutor me if necessary, but I hope it won't come to that, it would take a lot of time outta training." Ranma frowned.

"Are you okay about your father not going? I know he's been your traveling companion for ten years." Kasumi asked.

"You kidding me, that's one of the reasons I can't wait to leave. I'll finally be able to take a break from pops, no more weird engagements, no weird training, and no being thrown into a koi pond as soon as I wake up." Ranma grinned

"Well, since you'll be gone it would actually be easier for your father to set more engagements." Nabiki said causing Ranma's face to pale, "But don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him, just remember you owe me one."

"Thanks Nabiki, I better head out I'm sure mom's getting impatient downstairs, but where is Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Um, she's still a little upset, so she decided to stay by one of her friends." Kasumi frowned.

"Mom did go a little overboard in her declarations in the past few days." Ranma responded.

"Still have trouble believing that Nodoka threatened to sever the engagement of any girl who bothered you while on your get away." Nabiki said.

"I'm more surprised that Cologne told Shampoo to listen to it since by there laws I'm already married." Ranma smiled.

"Probably because the demand came from a woman, either that or Cologne doesn't want to get stuck with any bills like the one Nodoka sent her after her home was destroyed." Nabiki grinned.

"Heh, hopefully the rivals will go with the out of site out of mind approach." Ranma laughed, "Well I gotta go, bye Kasumi, Nabiki." Ranma said as he gave Kasumi a very brief hug and reached his hand out to shake Nabiki's.

"I don't think so, if Kasumi gets a hug so do I." Nabiki said as she pulled him into a hug, "Be safe Saotome." Nabiki smiled after she let Ranma go, "I won't be there to make excuses for you."

"Or to put me into situations where I need them either." Ranma shot back as he turned and walked away.

"Well things are going to be different around here." Nabiki frowned as she watched Ranma's retreating form head down the stairs.

"Things are going to become so boring again now that my little brother has left." Kasumi sighed.

"Nah his visits on the weekends should stir up enough trouble that it'll take the whole week to calm it down." Nabiki said making Kasumi giggle.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey mom I'm ready to go." Ranma said to his mother who was currently threatening a panda with a sword.

"I want to go with the boy" A panda sign read ignoring Ranma's entrance.

"And I said no. He's just staying with my family for awhile, people he never got to meet because I let you take him on that foolish training trip which lasted for ten years." Nodoka glared, "And if I see either you or Soun anywhere near Juuban, the Tendo engagement will be off."

"You can't do that." The sign exclaimed.

"Do you really want me to call Master Happosai here, after all he agrees with me that he should go on this vacation." Nodoka glared.

"**The Master**." The sign had in bold letters "Enjoy your trip boy." The sign said as Genma turned to Ranma.

"Later pops, Mr. Tendo" Ranma said to the panda and the man wailing in the background about the schools never being joined.

"Let's go my manly son." Nodoka smiled as they walked out of the house.

"Did you really get Happosai to agree with this trip?" Ranma asked.

"Yes" Nodoka smiled.

"How did you pull that off?" Ranma looked at his mom in awe.

Nodoka gave her son a secretive smile. 'Master Happosai wishes you to become as manly as possible; he knows as I do that magical girls would be perfect for your needs.'

"Let's hurry; I'm sure your cousin can't wait to see you." Nodoka smiled.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"I still don't believe it is a good idea for you to allow one of your relatives to stay, you never know how Setsuna will react to things like this." Haruka said.

"Nodoka is the one family member who still talks to me with out a look of disgust on her face if she wants her son to come over to visit and get to know his family, then I'm not going to turn her down, especially not since that means if she wants her son to know me she's not ashamed of me in secret either." Michiru replied. "Besides if she had a problem she would have seen it in the gates and came to tell us."

"I guess your right, and maybe having someone else besides us around will get Hotaru to open up a little more" Haruka said. "Still though, he's gonna be staying a long time, what if he gets suspicious of us disappearing for sailor activities."

"If Usagi can keep it a secret from her Father, Mother, and little Brother I think we can keep it a secret too." Michiru responded.

"Yeah, I guess, but… what if he is like the other family you have and he disapproves of us, I just don't want something he says to bother you if he is." Haruka frowned.

Michiru smiled and leaned into her lover, "So that's what was bothering you, you were just worried how I would take another rejection?"

Haruka nodded.

"It's cute when your being sweet, but you don't need to worry, I have you and Hotaru, that's all I really need." Michiru said before kissing Haruka.

"Michiru-mama your guests are here." Hotaru called from the living room.

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Wow, that's a big house, and they got a dojo too." Ranma said as he and Nodoka walked towards the house from the train station.

"Yes, they both are quite well of and bought a large house. I haven't met her yet, but Michiru told me they adopted a little girl Hotaru." Nodoka smiled, "I'm happy I'll finally get to meet her."

"How old is Hotaru?" Ranma asked.

"You know, they never said." Nodoka stated.

"Aunty Nodoka, it's good to see you." Michiru smiled as she opened the front door, "Please come in."

"Michiru, this is Ranma. Ranma this is your cousin Michiru." Nodoka smiled as she made the introductions.

"It's nice to meet ya." Ranma grinned as he shook his cousin's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Michiru said, "This is Haruka, and our daughter Hotaru."

Ranma shook hands with Haruka and looked confused for a second before a look of understanding crossed his face then he shook Hotaru's hand. "Hello, thanks for letting me stay here."

'Did he already realize I'm a girl, I'm dressed in guys clothes and most people never pick up that I'm not a guy so why would he?' Haruka thought to herself.

"Before we get settled in we need to let you know about a condition Ranma has." Nodoka frowned.

"A condition?" Michiru asked as she looked at her cousin.

"Ah, yeah if you could get me a cup of hot water and a cup of cold water I'll explain everything." Ranma fidgeted, 'Stupid curse, but mom's right if I'm gonna stay with them they have a right to know. I just hope they don't consider me a freak and tell me to get out.'

"I-I'll go get the water." Hotaru nearly whispered as she left the room.

"She seems to be a very shy girl." Nodoka said.

"She's had a very tough life and she's a little unsure of her self around new people." Michiru said as she turned to Nodoka.

"Poor dear, is, that why you adopted her even though she's a bit older then the age most people would adopt?" Nodoka asked.

"It's complicated, but partly." Haruka responded.

Ranma smiled at them. 'They seem like nice people.'

"I'm proud of you Michiru, helping out someone who needs it, and I'm sure your father would be too." Nodoka stated.

"Thanks aunty." Michiru smiled softly

"I have the water Haruka-papa." Hotaru whispered as she handed the cups of water to Haruka.

"Here you go Ranma?" Haruka said.

"Let's sit down first." Nodoka responded.

"Okay." Haruka frowned.

"Okay, um do you believe in magic?" Ranma asked after everyone sat down.

'Let's see I'm a reincarnated magical girl from a long dead moon kingdom, I battle monsters on a daily basis, I think that's a big check on believing in magic.' Haruka thought to herself as she looked to Michiru.

"Well, yes I'd say we do…why?" Michiru asked.

"If you believe in magic that makes this easier, you see I spent ten years on a martial arts training journey. Near the end of the trip me and Pops went to China because he got a map to the legendary training ground Jusenkyo. Unfortunately the map was in Chinese so he didn't read the warning on the map. You see Jusenkyo is a bunch of cursed springs with poles sticking out of the ground to battle on, if you fall into a spring you take on the form of whatever drowned there. Pops fell into the spring of Drowned Panda, I fell into the spring of drowned girl." Ranma said as he splashed himself with cold water.

Haruka's eyes bugged out of her head, 'How in the hell…damn she's stacked in that form.'

"Wow." Hotaru said.

After giving them a moment to soak in the transformation Ranma continued, "Hot water changes me back, but if I get hit with cold water I turn into a girl again, and for some reason I've turned into a water magnet since I got this curse." Ranma finished.

"Um, well that was unexpected." Michiru said in shock.

"If you don't want a freak like me to stay then I'd understand." Ranma looked down at the table.

"Ranma, you are not a freak, and no one here thinks so, I'm sure Michiru and Haruka are still willing to have you stay as well, right." Nodoka said.

"Of course he's still welcome to stay here, we set this whole thing up, we're not going to send you home before we ever get to talk." Michiru announced.

"Come on I'll show you up to your room." Haruka said to Ranma.

"Thanks." Ranma grinned.

"You could have given us a little warning, Aunty." Michiru said after Ranma left the room.

"You wouldn't have believed me, no one ever believes it until they see it for themselves." Nodoka frowned, "You're not regretting having him here are you?"

"Not at all, it was just a surprise." Michiru said.

"He may also have a problem with cats, but I'm not sure." Nodoka stated.

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked.

"I've never seen it for myself, but I've heard people mention Ranma has ailurophobia, because some training technique called the Neko-Ken that Genma put Ranma through when he was younger, but whenever I ask anyone about it they change the subject." Nodoka replied.

"I see. I'll make sure my friends keep their cats away then." Michiru said, "It seems like he may have had a tough life as well."

"Yes, but my manly son can take anything the world throws at him, as he's been known to say about his talent in the art he's the best." Nodoka smiled.

"He says that around Haruka and she's going to want a spar with him, she's been complaining that she hasn't had a challenge lately." Michiru responded. "Anyway, do you want to help me make dinner Aunty?"

"That sounds lovely." Nodoka smiled.

11111111111111111111111111

Omake

"Come on I'll show you to your room." Haruka said to Ranma.

"Thanks." Ranma grinned.

"You could have given us a little warning, Aunty." Michiru said after Ranma left the room.

"You wouldn't have believed me, no one ever believes it until they see it for themselves." Nodoka frowned, "You're not regretting having him here are you?"

"Not at all, it was just a surprise." Michiru said. "Anyway, do you want to help me make dinner Aunty?"

"Sadly I can't, I have to go and make sure the people from Nerima are behaving themselves."

Nodoka left and Michiru went upstairs to check on Ranma and Haruka only to find the guest room vacant. "Hotaru honey, did you see where Ranma and Haruka went to?" Michiru asked.

"Haruka-papa took Ranma to the guest room in the basement that you and the scouts have sleepovers in." Hotaru said.

Michiru's eyes widened before she turned and ran down the stairs three steps at a time before bursting into the special guest room to find Haruka had Ranma-chan in chains on the wall with a ball gag in her mouth. "Haruka you can't do this to my cousin." Michiru shouted giving the confused Ranma hope of being freed, "You know we need to assemble all of the Sailor Sluts and get our Leader S&M's permission before we get started on a new recruit." Michiru said

"Sorry mistress." Haruka said, "I'll go and call Usagi right away."

Well here's Chapter two, not much to say.


	3. Pain from Family

Family Socializing

Pain from Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Half or Sailor Moon, both are owned by their respective creators and some big companies. I am making no money of this work.

Author's Note's: Sorry about making you wait so long for this chapter, but spring break has been keeping me away from computers with internet capable of handling uploading a chapter.

I probably could have bugged someone to take me to my cousin's and use his computer, but I just bought Fable, Shadow Hearts: From the New World, Kingdom Hearts Two, Ace Combat Five, Wild Arms Three, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, Grandia Two (or was it three?), and the movie Howl's Moving Castle.

So every time I tried to write I became distracted by the videogame pile just feet away. In short, my bad. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So, Ranma, what was that look for downstairs?" Haruka asked as she led Ranma to the guest room.

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"When you shook my hand, you had a funny look on your face for a second." Haruka clarified.

"Oh I just realized you were a girl is all." Ranma said.

'Damn.' Haruka thought to herself. "It, it doesn't bother you that I'm a girl?"

"Why would it? I know a lot of girls? I mean you know I even turn into one with the application of cold water." Ranma responded.

'I Guess it wouldn't be to hard for him to except considering his unique nature, but' Haruka thought as she stopped in front of the door to the guest room "Well it's just a lot of people disapprove of me and Michiru being together since we're both women, and simply put it bothers Michiru a lot when someone scorns her for it, especially family." Haruka said as she turned to face Ranma.

'I see what Mom meant, she's a good person, but blunt.' Ranma smiled. "Don't worry I have no problems with it, and I'm not about to do anything mean to anyone, especially family over some little difference like that."

'Good, still I wonder how he.' Haruka thought, "How did you realize I wasn't a guy anyway, most people never figure it out, and you made me moments after meeting me."

"You don't have an Adam's apple, after I noticed that I scanned your Ki to confirm it." Ranma said.

'Scanned my Ki, how did he manage that?' "I Guess turning into a girl yourself, you would no what to check for."

"Actually while it helps a little the only reason I ever figured out what to look for was a couple a people I know dress as the opposite gender often or all the time." Ranma Responded.

"Really? What are they like?" Haruka asked as she opened the door to the bedroom.

Ranma stepped into his room for the time being and his eyes went wide at seeing a huge room with a large cushy bed rather then a little futon like he was used. 'This is some guest room, it's got everything' Ranma thought as he noticed an entertainment center with stacks of movies off to the side.

"Wow nice room, um anyway, one of them is my best Friend Uc-Chan. I met her when we were little kids and because my pops engaged me to her, then stole her dowry, and left her on the side of a road; her father demanded she get vengeance for the dishonor we caused by either killing me and pops or marrying me. Then he made her dress and act like a guy and won't let her go back to being a girl on record until their honor was restored." Ranma said causing Haruka to gape in shock. Ranma started to continue before Haruka interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, go back to that last part, I mean you were just joking about that right?" Haruka said, "I mean what kind of person would do anything like the horrible thing your or her father had done to children."

"Yeah, pops was always doing really stupid stuff, I found out recently he kept selling me out as a fiancée to girls whose families would give out dowries then take me and run out on the families. Then when these girls or families manage to track us down he lays all the problems on me, and then blames me when it's not resolved perfectly."

"And then some of the training ideas he has, man I'm lucky to be alive. I mean one time he kept using all these weird poisons on me to build up my immunity, I ended up in a coma for a week." Ranma responded with a wave of his hand like it was an everyday occurrence to have a father who sold you like a slave and routinely nearly killed you. "He was really unhappy I was out of it so long that he wouldn't let me sleep at all the next week and had me training day and night, wouldn't let me eat either."

Haruka was visibly twitching as she held in her anger 'Either he's really good at lying and making up stories or his father is a monster as bad as any Youma.' "Does your mother know about all this?" Haruka asked.

"Oh no, pops said not to mention it to her, said she's not a martial artist and wouldn't understand the sacrifices necessary to the art, I think he just wants to avoid her splitting his head open with the family sword." Ranma replied.

'At least I don't have to chase Nodoka away from Hotaru, but that man better never come near Hotaru or I will beat his head in.' "Ranma make sure your father knows he is not allowed here." Haruka growled.

"Oh don't worry Mom took care of that, no one from Nerima is gonna be stupid enough to come here without her permission, she laid down some pretty nasty consequences to anyone who caused any problems, like massive property damage or physical injury of anyone here." Ranma smiled.

"Those things happen a lot?" Haruka asked.

"Well usually it's only me who gets clobbered by that uncute tomboy when I'm defending my self from poor wittle Ryoga, or if a spar gets to serious I sometimes have to actually hurt them to stop it, but in general it's just massive property damage. The other's from Nerima are the people who destroyed my mom's house."

"I thought it was a gas main explosion." Haruka stated.

"Nope that's just what she put on her insurance claim." Ranma said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Haruka, Hotaru" Michiru called out

"Ranma" Nodoka called out as well

"Dinner's ready." They called as one.

"It smells great, what did ya make?" Ranma grinned from the table behind the two.

"How?" Michiru asked as she turned around to see Ranma sitting were no one was a moment ago.

"I stopped trying to figure it out awhile ago, simply put you mention dinner and Ranma seems to just magically appear there."

"Did anyone else see a black and red blur go by?" Hotaru asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Does anyone know where Ranma is we were talking and I turned when I heard my name called, but when I turned back to ask him if he was hungry he was gone." Haruka stated.

In response to both questions Nodoka pointed at Ranma grinning at the table.

"Let's get started I'm starving." Ranma said.

"Er, right. I'll bring dinner right out." Michiru responded.

"So Hotaru, how are you dear?" Nodoka smiled.

"I'm okay, how are you Saotome-san." Hotaru spoke softly.

"Oh, please call me Aunty, or Nodoka." Nodoka said.

"A-alright Aunty Nodoka." Hotaru whispered.

"Hope you are all Hungry, Aunty had me make a lot more then we should be able to finish." Michiru smiled as she brought out dinner.

Ranma grinned as he saw the huge amount of food being brought out. "It all looks so delicious." Ranma drooled.

"Well go ahead and dig in everyone." Michiru said.

Haruka watched in awe as Ranma's hands sped across the table snagging copious amounts of food in mere seconds before he started cramming it down his throat. "Dear god, it's another Usagi." Haruka whispered.

"Ranma, you can eat as much as you want, but slow down, it's disgusting seeing you eat like that." Nodoka frowned.

"Heh, sorry mom I forgot I don't need to worry about speed training." Ranma smiled sheepishly.

"Speed Training?" Hotaru asked.

"Ah never mind, it's not important." Ranma said.

'I wonder if it's another thing to do with his father.' Haruka thought to herself.

"Oh, I've enrolled Ranma at the nearby high school, but he maybe a bit behind, things have been chaotic at home, and I was wondering if you or someone you know could help tutor him if he needs it." Nodoka said.

"Well, either me or Haruka can help him out a little bit, but both of us have a lot of activities as well, so if he needs a regular tutor I think I know someone who can help." Michiru responded.

"Mom, I don't need a tutor." Ranma grumbled.

"Oh really, you're forgetting I talked to your teachers, you got bad grades in almost every class because you would always fall asleep and never turn in any of the assignments, the only reason you passed most of your classes was because the teachers were worried if they failed you, you would end up in their class again." Nodoka glared at her son causing him to sweat.

"I just don't want it to take to much time from training." Ranma said.

"You spent the last ten years of your life training you body, which is a very manly thing, but you neglected everything else, to be a true man amongst men you also have to be smart and you're going to be." Nodoka stated.

'Man amongst men? What's this nonsense.' Haruka thought.

'I forgot how Aunty always seemed obsessed with how manly she wanted her son to be.' Michiru recalled.

'She's scary.' Hotaru frowned as she looked between Ranma and Nodoka.

"Don't worry Ranma, if Michiru is thinking of who I think she is, she'll be able to help you catch up pretty quickly, and you'll only need a tutor if you can't catch up on your own, so if you manage to do it on your own, then your time won't be cut into at all." Haruka said.

Nodoka looked at the clock and sighed, "Sadly I have to leave now, I have to make sure my foolish husband was behaving himself while I was gone."

"Bye Mom/Nodoka/Aunty." Everyone said as she stood up.

"Can one of you show Ranma how to get to the school tomorrow, he hasn't seen it yet."

"I can walk with him, I just started high school so I'm in the same school." Hotaru said.

"Thank you very much Hotaru, you're such a sweet girl. If you ever need help with anything don't hesitate to ask." Nodoka smiled before leaving.

"Man amongst men?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, she's always been a bit weird about that." Michiru responded. "Not sure why though."

"Well before we went on the training journey pops signed a piece of paper that if he didn't raise me to be a man among men that both of us would commit seppuku and since I couldn't read at the time when pops told me to put my hand print on it I didn't even bother to look at it." Ranma said.

"What?" Michiru nearly shouted and Hotaru's eyes widened in horror.

'Well this fits in lovely with what he told me earlier, what kind of life has he had.' Haruka thought angrily

"Eh, it's not to big a deal, she already declared me a man among men so it's fine."

'Aunty wouldn't have really gone through with it would she? I mean I know she kind of traditional about some things, but she's not like mom is she.' Michiru thought as she remembered the day her mom slapped her and told her to get out for embarrassing her by bringing another woman as an escort to a dinner party.

"Are you okay Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked as she noticed the suddenly sad look oh her mama's face.

"I-I'm fine." Michiru stuttered. "I need to go use the bathroom." Michiru said before leaving the table.

"I'll be right back." Haruka said as she got up and followed her lover out of the room.

After a few minutes went by, "Did I say something wrong?" Ranma asked Hotaru worriedly.

"N-no, I think it probably has something to do with Michiru-mama's mother, I don't think they talk anymore." Hotaru said sadly.

"Yeah, my mom mentioned something about that." Ranma frowned

"Did she say why? If I could find a way to fix it maybe Michiru-mama would be happier." Hotaru asked.

"She didn't say exactly, but I figured it out later when I realized Haruka was a girl." Ranma responded.

"Why would Haruka-papa being a girl matter?" Hotaru questioned.

"I think Michiru's mother must be against gay and lesbian couples, and if that's the case there isn't anything I can think of to fix the problem between Michiru and her mother unless you can find away for Michiru's mom to stop being too stupid to love her kid for who she is." Ranma said sadly.

Haruka who had come back and been standing outside the kitchen since right before Ranma started talking leaned up against the wall and sighed. 'Good luck with that one.'

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Okay here's the chapter, all reviews are appreciated.


	4. School

Family Socializing

School

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Half or Sailor Moon, both are owned by their respective creators and some big companies. I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Hello again, everyone who reviewed thank you very much, nothing else to say today.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Michiru-Mama good morning." Hotaru yawned as she rubbed her eyes, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have just left like that. Was Ranma upset that I didn't come back?" Michiru asked.

"No, he was worried he said something wrong." Hotaru answered.

"He didn't it's just that Seppuku pledge of Auntie's is wrong and it brought up some bad memories." Michiru sighed.

"Uh, Good morning Michiru, Hotaru." Ranma said hesitantly as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Ranma." Hotaru replied.

"Sorry about last night, your first evening here and I ditched you. I made a big breakfast to apologize and I also made you and Hotaru some bento's for lunch. When you two get home from school Haruka and I will show you around the neighborhood, does that sound good to you?"

"Sure thing Michiru, sounds great." Ranma smiled as he sat down for breakfast.

"Morning." Haruka yawned as she walked into the kitchen still in her sleep clothes which consisted of tight shorts and a loose t-shirt.

'Can easily tell she's a girl now.' Ranma thought as he blushed and looked away hoping someone would say something to Haruka, unfortunately for Ranma this was apparently a usual occurrence.

"Why are you eating so fast?" Haruka asked as she noticed Ranma shove the breakfast on his plate down his throat at extremely quick speeds. "It tastes better if you eat it slowly."

"Sorry, mom keeps trying to break me out of the habit, but I'm so used to speed training with Pops that I still do it." Ranma answered.

"You mentioned that last night as well, what do you mean speed training?" Michiru asked.

"Oh, it's a type of training pops started up about a month into the training journey, basically he would eat quickly and steal food of my plate and to have anything to eat I would have to steal food off of his plate and guard my own, the first few months of that I was really hungry, but then I got quick enough to keep a decent amount of food." Ranma said.

"He would steal the food of your plate?" Haruka growled.

"Yep, but now I'm better at it then he is, so he's usually the hungry one." Ranma grinned.

"You started the training trip when you were six right?" Michiru asked.

"Yep, from six until sixteen." Ranma replied.

'He was only six and his papa would do such a horrible thing as starve him.' Hotaru thought.

As the rest of the people in the kitchen were twitching in anger or horror, Ranma looked up at the clock. "If we don't want to be late we should probably leave around now, right?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, your right, Bye Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa." Hotaru said as she jumped up and gave a hug to her parents.

"Don't forget your bentos." Michiru said.

"We won't." Ranma grinned, "I'll see you two after school." Ranma called out as he and Hotaru left.

Michiru sighed as she got up, "Guess we should get ready to leave for College." Michiru said as she grabbed the dishes and put them into the sink.

'Not today.' Haruka thought as she stepped up behind her lover, and began kissing her neck.

"H-hey, Haruka we have to get ready for school." Michiru protested as Haruka wrapped her arms around her.

"Why, neither of us have any important classes today and no big assignments are due, why don't we play hooky today." Haruka whispered into Michiru's neck as her hands slipped into Michiru's shorts.

"B-but, we shouldn't just call off without reason, we do it enough when Senshi activities get in the way." Michiru reasoned.

"Well then," Haruka said giving one last grope, "I guess I should go get ready for school." Haruka grinned as she pulled away and left Michiru devoid of the warmth she had been giving moments before, "I'll be up in the bedroom changing."

Michiru watched Haruka walk upstairs and the way she swayed her hips. 'Damn seductress.' Michiru thought before she ran up the stairs after Haruka.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"So, what's this school like?" Ranma asked.

"It's okay, I guess." Hotaru whispered.

"No Ki-draining teachers or principles with a fetish for pineapples and hair cuts."

"Of course not." Hotaru giggled thinking he was joking.

"Do you have a favorite class? Ranma questioned.

"World History, what about you?" Hotaru replied.

"Lunch." Ranma grinned.

"That's not a class, I mean a real one." Hotaru giggled.

"Eh, well I guess I would have to say gym then, it's really easy for me, but I hate the shower rooms, perverted guys kept try to splash me with cold water when I got no shirt on."

"That's awful, but I really don't like gym, my body is not very strong and I always feel really embarrassed when I can't keep up with the others and I have to stop early on." Hotaru frowned.

"Hmm, maybe I could help you out. Train ya to build up your stamina." Ranma said.

"You wouldn't do any of the crazy things your father made you do would you?" Hotaru shivered.

"Of course not, I mean like help ya with some stamina building exercises, or maybe have Doctor Tofu take a look at you and see if he knows a way to help." Ranma answered.

"Doctor Tofu?" Hotaru questioned

"He's a really nice guy and a great doctor, he runs a chiropractic clinic, but he seems to know about all sorts of weird sickness's or diseases. Sometimes even magical things like my curse." Ranma replied.

"Oh, we're here." Hotaru said. "I'll walk with you to the councilor's office."

"Why are we goin there?" Ranma asked.

"They'll place you in your homeroom, have you pick your two elective classes, and the councilor will speak with you for a bit and welcome you to the school, at least that's what they did with me." Hotaru said.

"Oh, so what type electives do they have here?" Ranma asked.

"Um Art, Music, and Cooking, and I think they might have some foreign languages." Hotaru answered.

1111111111111111111111111111

"Hmm I think this is the right room." Ranma thought aloud as he knocked on a door

"Yes?" An attractive blond foreigner asked as she opened the door.

"I'm trying to find my homeroom I think this is it." Ranma said.

"Oh you must be Ranma, I'm a friend of your mother's she requested you get put in my homeroom. She's right you are quite the cutie, you'll probably have woman throwing themselves at you." The teacher said, "Oh by the way my name is Millie Nagase"

"That's a strange name." Ranma mentioned.

"Yep, but that's cause my father is Japanese and my Momma is from the U.S." Millie answered as she led him into the class. "Class this is Ranma Saotome, he's transferred in from Nerima for the rest of the year, Ranma go ahead and tell the class a bit about yourself."

"Um, not much to say really, uh I spent ten years on a martial arts training journey before I spent a year in Nerima." Ranma answered as he looked around the room and felt a sudden sinking of his stomach, 'There are only four other guy students in this class room and over twenty girls…'

"Well Ranma please take that seat next to Jinpanchiro." Millie said as she pointed to one of the guys.

"Hey nice to meet you, but just call me Jin." Jinpanchiro said as Ranma sat next to him, "Oh and some friendly advice while in this class watch yourself, the girls like to play kancho and goose people without any notice.

Ranma gulped as he looked around the classroom and saw all the girls staring at him like they were starved wolfs and he was a sheep that wandered into their den. 'Oh boy.'

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where's Hotaru?" Ranma wondered as the lunch bell rang. "Excuse me do you know where a first year named Hotaru goes for lunch?" Ranma asked a freshman girl who walked past him.

"I-I t-think she eats outside on the school grounds." The girl blushed

"Thank you." Ranma smiled at the girl causing her blush to deepen before he turned and walked outside.

'So she should be out here…' Ranma stopped as he looked towards a group of boys pushing another student back and forth between them before becoming enraged at realizing it was Hotaru and charged forward and bowled two of the boys over and caught Hotaru right before she fell. At the same time Ranma noticed a pretty blond girl and a tall brunette charge forward and smack another three of the guys down.

"Ranma, Minako, Makoto." Hotaru looked up in relief as Ranma steadied her back to her feet.

"What do you Jackasses think you were doing to Hotaru." Ranma growled.

"What the hell is it to you if we push that creepy little freak around." One of the punks said.

"First off what gives you the right to insult her, as for why it's my business all you need to know is I'm her friend and you just pissed me off." Ranma growled.

Even though they didn't know who he was Makoto and Minako both backed up the hottie who just helped rescue their friend. "You're gonna have to deal with us too." Minako said as Makoto started cracking her knuckles.

"C-come on lets get outta here." The leader of the seven punks said.

"None of you are going anywhere until you apologize to Hotaru." Ranma spat.

"What are you gonna do if we don't?" The punk sneered before suddenly finding himself on the ground.

"I'm going to make you feel pain until you do." Ranma glared at the guy who was now looking up at him from his back.

"I didn't even see him move, did you?" Minako asked Makoto.

"Just barely, and there's no way I could keep up with that speed if I'm not transformed." Makoto whispered back as the punks were all knocked on their backs at once.

"Now I'm gonna say it again, apologize before it gets painful." Ranma demanded.

"W-we're sorry." The punks exclaimed as one before running off.

"Why were those jerks bothering you?" Makoto asked.

"I think it was because I healed this girl's wrist after they pushed her down." Hotaru whispered.

"You can heal people?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"Yes, but just smaller wounds or I get too tired out." Hotaru said.

"Hi I'm Minako" "and I'm Makoto" "What's your name and how do you know Hotaru." Makoto and Minako asked.

"Um, My name's Ranma, and Hotaru's mom Michiru is my cousin and I'm staying with them for the school year." Ranma answered.

'Yeah, the hottie isn't her boyfriend which means he's open game.' Minako and Makoto thought.

"We were wondering where you were when you didn't come sit with us, so we came to make sure everything was okay." Makoto said as she looked towards Hotaru.

"I was waiting for Ranma by the door hoping he would come outside and I would have came over then, but those boys caught me alone with no teachers around." Hotaru frowned.

"Don't worry I'm gonna make sure those jerks know not to mess with the students around here or I am going to make things very painful for them." Ranma said

"Come on Ranma, let's go eat lunch." Hotaru said, "I can introduce you to some of my friends too."

"Alright lead the way." Ranma said as he followed Hotaru, Minako, and Makoto.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

There's the chapter, All reviews are appreciated, nothing else to really say.


	5. Lunch

Family Socializing

Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Half or Sailor Moon, both are owned by their respective creators and some big companies. I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait, I haven't had much time to write the last few weeks, well anyway here's the chapter

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I wonder what's taking so long. They should have found Hotaru by now." Ami said as she looked around for her friends to which Usagi just shrugged. "Are you okay? I mean usually you're the one who would be worried if Makoto wasn't here as she gives you some of the delicious things she makes for lunch."

"I'm not very hungry right now." Usagi replied, "What are you doing?" Usagi asked as Ami looked around to make sure no one was watching and pulled out the Mercury computer.

"I'm scanning to make sure you're really Usagi and not an Imposter." Ami answered. "Huh, it says you are you." Ami frowned as she put her computer away, "So, please tell me what's bothering you?"

"Hey Usagi, Ami." Makoto smiled as she walked into view with Minako, Hotaru, and a boy Ami didn't recognize trailing behind.

"What kept you?" Ami asked as Makoto plopped next to her friends

"The three of us had to take care of some jerks hassling Hotaru." Minako answered.

Ami smiled at Ranma, "Hi my name is Ami, and this is Usagi." Ranma looked at Usagi for a moment.

'Why does the blonde girl with the funny hair seem familiar' "I'm Ranma, nice to meet ya." Ranma smiled back.

"Ranma, if you do end up needing a tutor the person Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa were talking about is probably Ami." Hotaru said.

"How do you know Michiru and Haruka?" Usagi asked.

"Michiru's my cousin, my mom arranged it so I'm gonna spend the school year with them since I've never met any of my relatives." Ranma responded as he sat down next to Hotaru

"How come you've never met her until now?" Minako asked as she sat down next to Ranma.

"Well, for ten years me and pops were on a martial arts training journey, didn't even know I had any other family until my Mom showed up at the place I was stayin." Ranma answered.

'Was he kidnapped by his father?' Ami thought.

"What style of martial arts to you study and what type of things did you do for training?" Makoto asked excitedly.

"I practice Anything Goes Martial Arts, a style that's designed to adapt to any circumstance by learning moves from all styles and mixing it with what you already know. As for training, Pops taught me the basics of several styles and then we would find other masters of the art and convince them to teach me their style and then I would find it's strengths and weaknesses and figure out when it's best to use it or it's moves and when it would be bad. Then he also had me go through a bunch of really crazy training techniques to strengthen me up, usually cause he wanted to try the easy way out of trying to train me." Ranma answered.

"What sort of techniques?" Makoto asked hoping to learn something she could use in her own training.

'Oh no, he's gonna talk more about the horrible things his papa did.' Hotaru thought.

"Let's see, he used a technique that increased my stamina, strength, and speed. But no sane person would ever consider using this. See what he did is he took me to this snowy forest that was known for having vicious wolves, he then sat on a couch, had me carry it then I had to find the wolves, then run away from them until they got too exhausted to chase me anymore." Ranma said.

"Are you serious?" Usagi asked in shock.

"Uh huh, not even close to the craziest thing pops has had me do either." Ranma responded.

"But, wolves can reach up to forty miles per hour, run for long periods of time, and they generally leave humans alone." Ami said.

"Yeah those things were chasing me for a couple hours before they decided it would be easier to hunt something else. As for why they were chasing me, I'm not sure but I know pops poured something on me before hand so maybe it was something to attract them." Ranma replied.

"That's horrible, why would he even consider doing something like that?" Minako asked.

"I don't know, but he's done a lot of things like that." Ranma said.

"Do you know any techniques that aren't crazy and likely to get me killed?" Makoto asked.

"Yep, I know a bunch, but most of them are still painful, but most things with training are bound to leave you sore afterwards." Ranma answered before his stomach growled. "Um, you mind if I start eating."

"Oh go ahead, we should probably start before lunch ends." Makoto said as she pulled out two bentos, a normal sized one and another larger one. "I made some chocolate cake today Usagi." Makoto grinned as she waved the bento at her friend.

"I-I'm not very hungry today." Usagi whispered as she looked away from the bento.

"Are you sick?" Makoto asked as she put her hand against her friends forehead.

"I'm fine, I don't have to be sick to not be hungry." Usagi waved her friends hand away.

"Even with all of us no way we can eat all this." Makoto frowned as she looked at all the treats she made. "Ranma, do you want some?"

"Sure." Ranma exclaimed, "Just however much you all don't want throw over here."

"There's gonna be a lot left, I got a whole nother Bento in my backpack." Makoto said causing Ranma's grin to widen.

Ranma began to demolish the food in front of him as Minako, Makoto, and Ami stared in shock and looked back and forth between him and Usagi.

"Makoto you're a great cook, this chocolate cake is as good as Kasumi's." Ranma declared between bites.

"I'm happy you like it, but who is Kasumi?" Makoto asked, 'please don't be a girlfriend, please don't be a girlfriend.' Makoto and Minako silently pleaded.

"Oh in Nerima me an Pops stayed with an old friend of his, Soun Tendo who has three daughters, Kasumi is the oldest, nicest and a really great housekeeper and cook." Ranma answered

"So were you dating her?" Minako asked.

"Hahaha, Kasumi, no way. I mean sure she's nice, pretty, and a really good cook, but she was like a big sister."

"What were the other sisters like?" Ami asked.

"Well, the middle sister is Nabiki and she's the most dangerous one and also the smartest, she runs all sorts of things in Nerima that are not necessarily legal, but it's nothing that really hurts anyone and she uses the money she gets to pay for household expenses. So she's really not a bad person."

"Why does she pay the bills instead of her father?" Makoto asked.

"Mr. Tendo is as useless as Pops, he hasn't done much other then cry and drink since his wife died several years ago and left his daughters to take care of everything, the only other thing he really does is when he and pops scheme to come up with plans to unite the schools."

"Unite the schools?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah before I was born Pops and Mr. Tendo were training under the perverted grandmaster of Anything Goes Happosai and they made a pledge to have their kids get married and combine they're styles into one." Ranma said.

"So you're engaged to one of the Tendo sisters." Makoto said dejectedly.

"Unfortunately, and that's not the only engagement either." Ranma frowned.

"What do you mean it's not the only engagement?" Ami asked.

"Pops engaged me to several girls on our training trip in return for their Dowry, then he would take me in the middle of the night and run. On top of that Soun engaged his daughters to a couple princes in return for money or other things." Ranma answered.

"So what's the third sister like?" Ami asked.

"She's a violent, uncute, tomboy, who can't cook, but tries to feed me the poison she makes anyway, and always jumps to the worst conclusions about me and they want me to marry a her I don't think so." Ranma grumbled, "Akane didn't even bother to see me off before I came here."

'Damn, he likes her, but at least he doesn't realize it. There's still hope.' Minako thought.

"So, how many fiancées do you have?" Makoto questioned.

"I lost count a while back, but the girls who are still around are the tomboy, my best friend Uc-chan, this Chinese Amazon Shampoo, and then this Psychotic girl Kodachi Kuno keeps trying to kidnap me, but she's not a fiancée, last time I checked anyway." Ranma replied.

'Sounds like he has relationship problems too, but he's not getting depressed.' Usagi sighed "Mind if I have a piece of that cake after all?" Usagi asked.

"Here ya go." Ranma smiled at Usagi as he handed her a large piece of the cake that was nearly gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm surprised you were able to talk to people you just met so freely." Hotaru said later that day as she and Ranma were walking home from school.

"So am I, I'm usually not good at talking to people and feel really uncomfortable until I get used to them, but something about all of you feels familiar, Haruka and Michiru too." Ranma answered.

"Really, that's strange, but I feel the same way." Hotaru said as she walked towards the door to her house, "Since Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa's classes start a bit later we'll have to wait another hour until they get home." Hotaru said to Ranma as they walked inside.

"Hmm, Michiru seemed like a really tidy person, I'm surprised she'd leave her clothes all along the stairs." Ranma stated as he noticed the things Michiru was wearing at breakfast strewn about.

"What? That's not like Michiru-mama at all." Hotaru responded before the two heard loud moans from up stairs. 'Oh no, they always lose track of time when they…' Hotaru blushed.

"It sounds like someone's hurt we should go up and make sure Michiru and Haruka are okay." Ranma said as he started for the stairs.

"Nonononono." Hotaru panicked "We can't go up there right now, they get cranky when interrupted." Hotaru said as she remembered the time Haruka-papa smacked Pluto through the wall for teleporting in on them.

"OH GOD." Someone shouted from up stairs.

"It sounds like they could be in a lot of trouble though." Ranma stated.

"They're not in any danger." Hotaru whispered embarrassed.

"But, how do you know, I mean you don't usually make noises like they are unless there's something wrong, right?" Ranma asked.

Hotaru blushed brighter at the thought of her doing something to cause those noises and waved Ranma over and whispered in his ear what was going on between her parents.

"Oh." Was all Ranma said before he fainted and fell backwards.

Hotaru sighed as she took a notepad out of her book bag and wrote a note for her parents.

_Michiru-mama_

_Since you and Haruka-papa seemed busy when we got home, I'm going to take Ranma to the arcade until you're free. Please pick us up when you're done._

_Love,_

_Hotaru_

'How many times have we been late to or had to cancel all together because Mama and Papa lose track of time while playing together.' Hotaru thought as she began to haul Ranma out the front door.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

OMAKE

"Oh darn, I forgot a book back at school, Ranma you go on ahead. Here's my key to the house, I'll see you in a few minutes." Hotaru said as she ran back to the school.

Ranma shrugged and continued his way home and opened the door and poured himself a glass of water.

"OH GOD" someone screamed causing Ranma to jump spilling water on herself.

'Sounds like someone's in trouble I better go check it out.' Ranma thought as she raced up the stairs.

Considering his life Ranma was ready for demons or crazed princes, what he was not ready for was his cousin dressed up as a Youma and "assaulting" Haruka who was dressed up as a school girl.

Thump, Ranma's jaw hit the floor "Oh look master another source of sexual energy for you to feed off of." Haruka said followed by, THUMP, the rest of Ranma hitting the ground.

11111111111111111111111111111111

Well here's the chapter, again I'm sorry for the delay. All reviews are appreciated.


	6. To the Arcade

Family Socializing

To the Arcade

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Half or Sailor Moon, both are owned by their respective creators and some big companies. I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Here is the next chapter … nothing much I have to say right now, thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

11111111111111111111111111111111

'He's heavy, maybe I should have turned him into a girl before we left,' Hotaru thought as she strained under Ranma's weight. 'I'm getting close to the arcade, right?' Hotaru thought before she looked backwards and collapsed barely a block away from her house.

"Huh, where am I?" Ranma asked after being awoken by his face hitting the sidewalk.

"I figured it would probably be best if I got you out of the house after you fainted, so I left a note saying we would be going to the arcade," Hotaru answered.

"And the reason I woke up kissing the sidewalk?" Ranma questioned.

"You were too heavy and I collapsed under it." Hotaru blushed. "Are you okay?" Hotaru asked as Ranma rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, I've had way worse then this," Ranma said as he picked himself backup and reached out a hand to help Hotaru to her feet.

"That's good, I think," Hotaru said as she accepted Ranma's hand up.

"So, where is this arcade anyway?" Ranma asked.

"Um, about three blocks that way, then another seven to the right," Hotaru answered.

"That's kind of a long walk; and you planned on dragging me there?" Ranma wondered.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be out for very long," Hotaru replied.

"I have a quicker way to get there," Ranma said as he stood in front of Hotaru. "Climb on to my back and hold on tight."

"Uh, ookay." Hotaru said confused as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'What's he going to do?' Hotaru thought before she felt the ground suddenly disappear from underneath her feet "Eeek." Hotaru gasped in shock.

"Sorry, did you not have a good grip yet?" Ranma asked.

"It wasn't that, I just didn't expect you to jump onto a roof," Hotaru said as she calmed herself down. 'I've roof-hopped myself before, but never in my untransformed state and not being carried on someone's back,' Hotaru thought to herself.

"You ready?" Ranma asked.

"S-sure," Hotaru answered and Ranma began roof-hopping. 'This feels nice," Hotaru thought.

"Here we are," Ranma said moments later as he jumped down in front of the arcade causing several people to give them strange looks at their surprise entrance.

Hotaru reluctantly let go of her perch on Ranma's back and felt her feet come back into contact with the earth. "That was fun," Hotaru said. "Do you mind if we do that again later?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure, I like jumping through the air too, the feel of the wind rushing past your face is great isn't it?" Ranma said.

"Haruka-papa said something similar about driving fast, she loves the way the wind feels when it whips across her," Hotaru stated as they walked into the Arcade.

"Hey look there's Makoto, and everyone else from lunch," Ranma pointed out as he saw his new friends sit down at a table a short distance away.

"Rei's with them too, come on I can introduce you to her and we can all hang out while we wait for Haruka-papa to come pick us up."

"Sounds good to me," Ranma replied.

"Hello, everyone," Hotaru said as she ran up to the table followed by Ranma.

"Hotaru, what are you doing here? I thought you said Michiru and Haruka were going to have all of you go out and show Ranma around the area," Ami asked, surprised.

"Um, yeah, but they were a little busy when we got home and we didn't want to interrupt them," Hotaru whispered as she and Ranma blushed horribly.

The other girls took in what Hotaru said and their blushing faces before it dawned on them and everyone at the table started blushing as well, except… "What were they doing that had them so busy?" Usagi asked, causing everyone's blush to deepen.

"Uhm, anyway, Ranma this is my friend Rei."

"Nice to meet you." Rei stood and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Ranma said. "Are you a priestess?" Ranma asked.

"A Shrine Maiden at the Hino shrine, but how did you guess? I mean I'm wearing normal clothes today," Rei asked suspiciously

"It's your aura. People who are linked to the spiritual often produce a type of refined aura," Ranma answered, "And yours is a lot stronger then even most monks and priests I've met, so I thought you might be a priestess."

"You can sense other people's auras?" Rei asked.

"Yep, I'm a martial artist and it's something I learned how to do awhile back. I can even make mine visible to the naked eye," Ranma said.

"But, why did you scan mine?" Rei questioned.

"When you shook my hand it was so strong I was able to feel it through the contact and so I scanned because it made me curious," Ranma replied.

"Can you explain in greater detail the aura?" Ami asked as she was hurriedly writing down notes.

"Ami, what are you doing?" Rei asked.

"This aura sensing seems fascinating. It's something you can't just learn from a book so it's best to learn about it from people who know what it is from first hand experience," Ami responded.

"You really are obsessed with learning everything, aren't you?" Makoto grinned as she looked over her friends shoulder at the notes.

"That's not true! But when it's something interesting, I like to learn all I can about it." Ami blushed.

"That's being obsessed with learning." Minako giggled.

"Alright, I'm obsessed, you win." Ami frowned.

Ranma smiled at the friendly teasing. "I can relate though, I'm a little obsessed with learning everything I can about Martial Arts." Ranma grinned.

"So where are Luna and Artemis today?" Hotaru asked.

"We left the kitties at home today." Usagi said, causing Ranma to tense up and look around in a paranoid fashion.

'They're not here they left them at home, they're not here they left them at home, they're not here they left them at home,' Ranma repeated to himself over and over.

"Ranma, is something wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"No, I'm okay." Ranma said as he relaxed and sat down while everyone gave him worried looks. "So, you take your c-c-c felines with you when you go places?" Ranma stuttered.

"Sometimes," Usagi said as Makoto, Hotaru, and Minako all shared a worried look. "Why? Are you allergic to cats?"

"S-something like that." Ranma frowned and shivered.

"Is this another one of your father's bad ideas when it comes to training?" Makoto asked, causing Ranma to wince.

"Yeah, the Neko-ken was, save for maybe Jusenkyo, the worst training screw-up he's ever done." Ranma whispered.

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"It's not really something I like talking about." Ranma shivered again. "Anyway I'm going to go grab some food, I'll be right back."

"What was that about?" Rei asked.

"Earlier he was telling us about how his father would use all these crazy, dangerous techniques to try and get an easy out of having to train Ranma, but when he was telling us about those he was laughing it off like it was nothing," Makoto said. "Did he react to anything like this at your place, Hotaru?"

"No, there was one thing that bothered him that he wanted kept secret, but it didn't seem to really upset him too much," Hotaru replied. "And before any of you ask, I'm not saying what it was."

"Do you think we should push him on this Neko-ken thing?" Minako asked. "If it's something that bad, he might need help."

"I don't think we should, it's something that obviously bothers him and we don't have any right to force it," Usagi responded.

"Usagi is right, wow I don't say that often, we don't know Ranma well enough to force the issue," Rei said, getting nods from everyone and a pout from Usagi.

"Are you implying I'm always wrong?" Usagi asked.

"Of course not," Rei answered, getting Usagi to smile. "I was stating that you are almost always wrong, no implying at all," Rei finished, making Usagi tear up.

"You're so mean Rei," Usagi wailed.

"Oh get a hold of yourself meatball head, you're too old to keep being a crybaby," Rei teased.

Usagi stopped crying and stuck her tongue out at Rei. "I can cry if I want to. Besides, I actually have a reason right now," Usagi said, whispering the last part, but Rei still heard it.

'Is she okay? Did something happen that I don't know about?' Rei wondered. "I'm not going to force you to talk about it in front of everyone, but you will talk to me later about what that meant," Rei whispered to Usagi, who was surprised someone heard her.

"I'm back," Ranma said as he carried a tray full of food.

"Are you going to eat all that?" Makoto asked, as she stared at the huge amount of food.

"No, I mean I could, but I got some stuff for everyone. I wasn't sure what you all like so take whatever you want."

"That was really sweet of you," Minako smiled, causing Ranma to blush.

Makoto grabbed a piece of cake. "Thank you so much Ranma. It was very kind of you," Makoto said as she licked some frosting off her fingers, making Ranma blush even worse.

"You're welcome," Ranma responded meekly.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Mmmm, what time is it?" Haruka asked, too exhausted to look over at the clock herself.

"Eh, I'm not sure, your underwear is blocking the numbers," Michiru said as she got up to knock the article of clothing from their alarm clock. "Five PM…Oh crap, it's already Five. Get dressed, we need to go find out what happened with Hotaru and Ranma." Michiru panicked.

"Damn, you wanted to show Ranma around town today, didn't you?" Haruka asked as she started getting dressed. 'Wow, that was one great marathon session.'

"I hope they're okay. I never heard them come in," Michiru said.

"With how loud we were, we wouldn't have heard if Sailor Galaxia came back and was wreaking Havoc on Tokyo," Haruka responded.

"Quiet you, less talking, more dressing," Michiru stated as she threw Haruka her underwear.

"I'll be downstairs. Meet me when you're finished," Michiru said as she ran out the room mostly naked.

"Uh, Michiru honey, you're still naked," Haruka called out.

"Yeah, well most of my clothes are still on the stairs, seductress," Michiru called back.

'Well I really hope Ranma and Hotaru left or Ranma's about to get a free show from his cousin,' Haruka Smirked.

Haruka finished getting dressed and went downstairs. "They left a note," Michiru said as she handed it to Michiru

Michiru-mama  
Since you and Haruka-papa seemed busy when we got home, I'm going to take Ranma to the arcade until you're free. Please pick us up when you're done.  
Love,  
Hotaru

"Guess they heard us," Haruka said.

"Do you think Ranma will be upset?" Michiru asked.

"He might think we're a little flaky for forgetting to show him around, but he really doesn't seem the type to have a problem with what other people do, though he'll probably be embarrassed as hell if we mention it around him. Don't worry, we'll go pick them up and apologize and we can still show him around tomorrow, maybe take them out for dinner tonight."

"Alright, let's go pick them up first and see what they want to do." 

"Sounds good, but if they don't want to get dinner, can we still pick something up? I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Haruka grinned.

11111111111111111111111111111111

OMAKE

"Hotaru, what are you doing here? I thought you said Michiru and Haruka were going to have all of you go out and show Ranma around the area," Ami asked, surprised.

"Um, yeah, but they were a little busy when we got home and we didn't want to interrupt them," Hotaru whispered as she and Ranma blushed horribly.

The other girls took in what Hotaru said and their blushing faces before it dawned on them and everyone at the table started blushing as well, except… "What were they doing that had them so busy?" Usagi asked, causing everyone but Ami's blush to deepen

Ami sighed as she reached into her backpack and pulled out two fully pose able Sailor Neptune and Uranus dolls and began to show Usagi what was most likely going on between the two.

"What is she doing with dolls **that** detailed of Uranus and Neptune?" Makoto wondered aloud."

"I'm more worried if she's got one's of us uh I mean the other Sailor Scouts." Minako responded covering her slip since Ranma was listening.

"Let's take a look." Rei said as she took Ami's backpack and opened it while Ami was busy scaring Usagi for life with her toys.

"Man she does have dolls of all the Sailor Scouts." Ranma said as he looked in the bag, "And a bunch of naked guy dolls from different Animes seem to be on top of the Sailor Mercury doll."

"It's always the quiet ones." Mars mumbled.

Realizing what Rei said Ranma realized he knew one other "Quiet" one and looked over at Hotaru apprehensively. Hotaru turned to Ranma and gave him an odd smile causing Ranma to shiver. "May the Kami have mercy on me" Ranma mumbled.

11111111111111111111111111111111  
Um, here's the next chapter, All reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism welcomed. Thank you JohnnyG for pre-reading, you can thank him for all semicolon's used cause I never know how to use those things. P.S. If the Omake's grammar is bad it's cause I didn't write until after the rest of the story was pre-read.


	7. Talk to Me

Family Socializing

Talk to Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Half or Sailor Moon, both are owned by their respective creators and some big companies. I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the late update my disk broke so I couldn't save so I didn't write anything. Thank you everyone who reviewed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

"So Ranma, how was your first day of classes here?" Ami asked as everyone was digging into the snacks Ranma bought for everyone.

"Better then my first day at Furinkan, but I'm a little worried my homeroom teacher and the class I'm in seems kinda weird." Ranma frowned.

"How is it strange?" Rei questioned suspicious it might be yet another threat.

"The class is almost all girls, only four other guys and my teacher insists I call her Millie instead of Ms. Nagase." Ranma responded.

"Wait your in Millie Nagase's class?" Makoto eyes widened.

"Uh, Yeah, is that bad?" Ranma questioned.

"There are a lot of strange, often dirty rumors about the going ons of her class." Minako responded.

"Oh come now, they're just baseless rumors, there is no way the teacher is doing anything like what was said." Ami explained.

"Like what?" Rei and Ranma asked, Rei because she was curious, Ranma because if Millie was a friend of his mother's he wouldn't doubt anything when it came to her.

"Well one student walking past swore they heard the teacher go on to explain that today they would be learning how to please their partner." Minako answered causing Ranma to pale.

"Even if that was said, it could have meant a variety of things, or it could have been taken out of context." Ami said.

"What electives did you decide to take?" Usagi asked.

"Home Economics and Art, but I wasn't able to go to either of them yet because Millie was helping me catch up on what I missed so far. I think I can do those two with out it being to hard, and with Home Economics I'll learn to cook better, which is something I needed to learn anyway."

"Your in Home Ec, this is great the teacher has me as a student assistant in that class, I'll be able to help you out." Makoto grinned.

"That's good; I'm pretty bad with all the housework stuff, so I could use the help." Ranma grinned back.

"So you can't cook?" Rei asked.

"I can cook, but it's all simple stuff. It's still pretty good, but when compared to the great tasting food I've had from Makoto and Kasumi, my food doesn't come close to their's." Ranma said causing Makoto to blush at the compliment to her culinary skills.

"So, any specific reason you chose art, or was it just because it's an easy class?" Ami asked.

"That was one reason, but I've been to a lot of strange, but really cool looking places on my training trip. I think I'd like to be able to draw some of them." Ranma smiled.

"I'd like to see them if you ever do draw them." Hotaru said.

"Sure, if any of it's any good that won't be a problem." Ranma answered, "Oh look there's Michiru and Haruka." Ranma said as he waved the two over.

"Um, hi everyone." Michiru said slightly embarrassed as the group looked over at her and Haruka's rumpled clothes and also noticed that Michiru's usually perfect hair was messy.

"So, we heard you guys lost track of time today." Minako teased.

"Yeah, maybe next time we'll take you in with us so we'll have a time keeper." Haruka responded.

Minako paled, "Ah, t-that's okay."

Snap "Hey, why are you taking a picture of me, while I look like this." Michiru blushed as she tried to grab the camera out of Makoto's hands.

"What, don't be so embarrassed, it's just such a rarity to see you look messy I couldn't help myself." Makoto grinned.

"Sorry we didn't take you around town like we said we were going to." Haruka said to Ranma as she watched her lover try and take the camera from Makoto's quick hands.

"It was no biggie, I had fun hanging out with my new friends." Ranma smiled softly, "It's kind of a new experience to just be able to hang out and not worry about one of my friends trying to kill me or marry me."

'…Should I even ask as to what he meant by his friends trying to' Haruka worried, "They can't be very good friends if they try and kill you." Haruka said.

"True, but I've never had many friends, so I gotta put up with the silly quirks of the friends I do have." Ranma shrugged.

'Seriously what sort of crap did he have to go through for murder to be a quirk among friends.' Haruka wondered.

Michiru finally gave up on getting the camera from Makoto and sighed.

"Hey Makoto, you're pretty quick." Ranma laughed as Makoto held a victory sign in front of her.

"Would you like to spar with me?" Makoto brightened.

"Sure, but I don't think we can today, how bout tomorrow after school." Ranma smiled.

"Heh, I call winner." Haruka grinned.

"Then afterwards we can take you on that tour of the area we were supposed to give you today." Michiru said.

"Sounds great, so we gonna head home now?" Ranma asked

"Sure, but did you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Haruka responded as her stomach growled.

"Alright, but uh are you sure you want to, the both of you kinda of uh, smell." Ranma said nervously.

Michiru and Haruka blushed, "Maybe we should just get some fast food." Michiru said as her daughter and the Inner's were trying to contain their giggles from Ranma's rather blunt statement.

"Okay, Nice to meet you Rei, everyone thanks for letting me hang out with ya." Ranma waved as he followed Haruka and Michiru.

"What an interesting person." Ami said.

"Wow, does that mean you like him to Ami-chan." Makoto teased.

Hotaru giggled, "I better go they're going to be wondering what's keeping me.

"Hey if he doesn't mind bring him over to the shrine I'd like to talk to him more about Aura's." Rei said to Hotaru's retreating form.

"And she likes him too." Minako said as she grinned at the blushing shrine maiden.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So are you upset with me for flaking out on you?" Michiru asked her cousin.

"No, I mean, you're still going to show me the area tomorrow and I've gotten distracted and lost track of time when I'm training so it's not like you did anything bad." Ranma said.

"It was funny, Ranma thought someone was hurt or in trouble." Hotaru giggled as Haruka started the car and began heading to wards a restaurant with a drive through.

"How did you mistake a moan of bliss with one of pain?" Haruka teased.

Ranma turned bright red and mumbled something about proof that women are the true perverts.

"You got that right, a pervert I am and enjoy it I do." Haruka laughed as she grinned lecherously at Michiru.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hi Mrs. Tsukino, it's Rei." Rei said over a cell phone, "Is it okay if Usagi stays over at my house tonight?"

"Well, it is a school night, but she's been kind of depressed lately so, it's alright. Just don't stay up all night." Mrs. Tsukino said.

"Usagi, you're Mom said you can sleep over." Rei told Usagi who was busy looking anywhere, but at her.

"Thanks Rei, but there's really nothing wrong." Usagi said as she tried to walk away.

"Usagi," Rei put her hand on Usagi shoulder and began leading her to the Hino shrine. "You know I know you better then that, and I can tell whatever it is, is really bothering you. On the phone just now your mom made a comment about you being depressed lately. So please don't lie to me, we're going to go by my house eat some ice cream and talk about stuff, and if you tell me you don't want to do that then it's even more proof that something is bothering you."

Rei and Usagi walked the rest of the trip to the Hino shrine in silence.

"Grandpa I'm home, Usagi's going to spend the night." Rei called out.

"Ah Welcome home Rei, I got the bath ready if you or your friend wants to use it." Grandpa Hino said.

"Thanks grandpa." Rei smiled

"Your welcome, I also made some stew, so go ahead and dig in if your hungry, I'm going out for a bit, the widow Ibuki needed an um exorcist…Later." Grandpa Hino blushed then ran out.

"Oh that's so nice of him to help out an elderly widow exorcise something." Usagi smiled

"She's only twenty seven and she's not in need of an exorcist." Rei sighed

"Huh?" Usagi questioned.

"It doesn't matter, let's just take a quick hop in the bath change into some pajamas and then we can eat, watch movies, and you can tell me what's really bothering you." Rei stated.

"You're not going to let it go are you?" Usagi frowned.

"No, I'm not. You're my best friend and something is bothering you a lot and you're keeping it all inside. It's not healthy." Rei said.

"It's Mamoru again, I, he's stopped talking to me, he won't tell me what's wrong. It's been over a month and he hasn't even talked to me over the phone once. When I went by his house he just grunted at me until I left and he wouldn't give me a hug. Everything was going better then ever before he just stopped having anything to do with me. I-I just don't know what I did wrong, what did I do to make him hate me again. Does he love someone else? I just don't know what's wrong." Usagi cried, not her usual tears, but long painful sobs.

"It's okay Usagi." Rei whispered to her friend as she stroked her hair which in turn led to Usagi clinging to her midsection sobbing harder.

"It's not, I just don't know what I did wrong." Usagi shook.

"You didn't do anything wrong Usagi, he did. He probably just wanted some time to think and doesn't realize how much his acting like that hurts you." Rei tried to comfort her friend. "He loves you back, he won't be able to stay away long."

'Mamoru, you asshole. I don't know what I ever saw in you, all you ever do is hurt Usagi. He better have a good explanation for his being such a jerk to her or he's going to become a pig roast.' Rei thought as she continued stroking the sobbing Usagi's hair.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Pluto stood silently staring at the time gates searching for something, something she had been searching for two weeks without moving, without sleeping, without eating.

Pluto's eye began to twitch, then her face contorted into an angry snarl. "Work you piece of junk, show me the damn variable. I didn't spend twenty thousand years in this stupid room with no company for you to stop working now." Pluto shouted as she continually smacked the time gates with her Garnet Staff.

"Grr, there hasn't been a variable since the Moon Kingdom fell and now so close to the end this occurs." Pluto sighed. "I need a drink." Immediately after Pluto said this she noticed that another ridiculous probability occurred showing herself becoming a drunken master who conquers and subjugates the universe."

"Better than the one where it shows carrot people invading because they believed Usagi was one of the bunny people trying to rebuild their empire." Pluto sighed. "This job sucks.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

OMAKE

"An why should that little HIC cryb-HIC-aby get to be ruler anyway. I'ms da one who hash to do all the real work." Pluto mumbled as she finished another bottle of Vodka. "I needish more booze." Pluto mumbled as she stumbled over to her stash only to find she had drank everything in it.

"Noooooo." Pluto cried at the horror. "Wait I knows, I'll go 'borrow' some." Pluto mumbled before teleporting herself into a room filled with panties, "Olds happi won't min if I borrow soma his-HIC."

Pluto rummaged around the room until she found a bottle of glowing alcohol by a bunch of magical artifacts. "Oh pretty." Pluto mumbled before downing the bottle in under a minute. "Whew, I feel kinda funny, but better'n ever. An I am too, I sees I should be queen HIC. An I will be, I'll rule da Universe and take different worlds alcohol and mens.

Pluto teleports away and Happosai walks in and sees the empty bottle, "Hey what happened to my essence of horny tyrant." Happosai shouted. "Damn it, I'll have to remake the potion, but I'm going to have to find a new source to make it from since I haven't heard from Beryl in a while."

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Well here's the next chapter, I seem to be neglecting my other story for this one, but I'll get back to "A Third Chance at Life" soon. All reviews are appreciated. If you see any typo's or error's please feel free to point them out to me.


	8. Naru Osaka Reappears

Family Socializing

Naru Osaka Reappears

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Half or Sailor Moon, both are owned by their respective creators and some big companies. I am making no money of this work.

Author's Notes: I'm back /dodges food. Sorry about the very long wait, but my home computer does not like uploading to Fanfiction and well, I was too lazy to bother writing if I couldn't upload it, so um yeah.

1111111111111111111111111111

After Usagi stopped crying Rei served them some stew and they watched movies and chatted before finally falling asleep on the couch.

"Usagi, you have to get up okay," Rei gently nudged her friend.

Usagi snatched Rei's hand and pulled her close, "Such a good teddy bear," Usagi mumbled causing Rei to blush.

"Damn it meatball head wake up," Rei walloped Usagi.

"Dwah," Usagi squeaked as she rolled of the couch still holding Rei.

"Usagi, I am going to give you three seconds to get off of me or I chop the meatballs in your hair off," Rei growled.

"Ah, s-sorry Rei," Usagi mumbled, "I didn't mean to make you mad…"

"H-hey, I'm not actually MAD mad, this is just our usual teasing mad, don't worry, Now go get cleaned up and get ready for school okay, I promised your Mom I'd make sure you went. I already made up a bath for you," Rei said.

"Thanks Rei," Usagi smiled.

'Damn it what's wrong with me I already know she's really upset about Mamoru and then I get mad at her for rolling in her sleep, It's no wonder she didn't want to talk about it with me,' Rei berated herself. 'Well I better set out her emergency school uniform she has here.'

1111111111111111111111111111

Usagi climbed out of the Furo and sighed in contentment feeling better then she had since this whole Mamoru mess started. 'She even set out a school uniform for me, she's such a great friend,' Usagi smiled.

"Thank you for letting me spend the night Rei," Usagi said as she stepped into Rei's kitchen.

"Don't you mean force you to spend the night?" Rei responded.

"That's true, but talking about it with you made me feel a lot better," Usagi answered.

"It made you feel all better?" Rei asked.

"No, it still hurts a lot right now, but even if he doesn't come back to me I have to remember I have really great friends who will stand by me no matter what," Usagi smiled.

"That's right and it's all of your scouts, not just me so don't ever forget that," Rei smiled back, "Here I made a lunch for you, It's probably not as good as Makoto's or your Mother's, but its still pretty good in my opinion. Now hurry off to school okay."

"Thanks again Rei," Usagi hugged her friend before leaving.

Rei picked up her phone and called her school. "Hello this is Rei Hino, I've been feeling Ill since last night and can't come in to school today," Rei said then listened to the voice on the other side, "No my Grandpa is out at the moment he's blessing a house for one of our shrine's patron's."

"Oh you're the shrine girl, alright I think we can trust you to tell the truth, I hope you feel better," The voice over the phone said.

"Time to go hunt down a jerk," Rei growled before stalking off.  
1111111111111111111111111111111

"Good Morning Ranma," Hotaru smiled as she saw Ranma walking out of his bedroom.

"Good Morning Hotaru," Ranma grinned "Man I've never slept as good as I have here, that bed is so comfy, Hey do you think breakfast is ready?"

"Yes it is I was coming up to get you," Hotaru giggled as Ranma's grin widened.

"Let's eat," Ranma said as he ran down the stairs.

"Good Morning, Michi- oh my, um sorry," Ranma blushed as he turned away from the kitchen where Haruka was busy giving Michiru a good morning makeout.

"Mama, Papa, not again," Hotaru said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Huh, wha?" Michiru mumbled, startled for a second "Oh, I mean um good morning."

"Don't worry I actually have an important class today," Haruka frowned. "But at least when we pick you up today I'll get a good spar with either you or Makoto," Haruka grinned.

"Then I'll give you the tour of the neighborhood we were supposed to go on yesterday,"

Michiru smiled.

"I look forward to it," Ranma grinned.

"Come on Ranma, let's go," Hotaru said as she took Ranma's hand and led him out the house.

"You don't think she?" Haruka started asking.

"She might." Michiru finished.

"I'm not really sure how I would feel about that," Haruka frowned.

"Me either," Michiru responded.

1111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay class, today we are going to learn through a practical applications rather then the book," Millie smiled at the class.

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing,' Ranma wondered as he looked at the orange 'text book' with the words "Icha Icha Paradise" on the side.

"Okay Ranma you first and um, why not have our student aide show the class how this works. Naru you're up," Millie said

"Yes ma'am," Naru Osaka grinned as Ranma stepped to the front of the class. "Now Ranma take off the shirt," Naru grinned.

"W-what?" Ranma spluttered, 'The hell kinda class is this?' Ranma wondered.

"I said lose the shirt or I'll take it off for ya," Naru smirked

"Y-yeah okay," Ranma squeaked.

"Now go on the futon and lay on your stomach," Naru demanded, to which Ranma reluctantly complied. "Now, if you're a light enough person the best place to position yourself is right on your partner's butt," Naru instructed as she sat on Ranma. "This will allow you to reach any part on their body that needs to be reached just by leaning forward or turning. Now I'm going to show you how this is done," Naru said as she leaned forward.

Ranma moaned, 'Oh my god, I've never felt anything this good in my life,' Ranma's mind screamed as Naru's hands continued working on him.

"You can tell several ways if you're doing it correctly, the moan of pleasure, any verbal acknowledgement of how good it feels, the body becoming less tense, but the best way to tell is by feeling a knot break apart as your rubbing it," Naru said as she continued rubbing Ranma's neck and Back.

"I have to say, I don't believe I've ever felt a back as tense as Ranma's here, it feels as if the knot's are trying to fight back," Naru told Millie.

After another twenty minutes of back rubbing Naru stopped. "Alright get up Ranma," Naru said.

Ranma stood and grinned, "I have never felt so good in my entire life."

"That's wonderful, now it's my turn," Naru smiled as she removed her shirt causing Ranma and the boys of the class to turn beet red then they turned redder when she unhooked her bra after laying down on the futon. "Now do it just like I showed ya, but please be gentle, I don't like it as rough as you do," Naru giggled.

'If any of the fiancées find out about this I am so dead,' Ranma thought as he sat on Naru's butt and got started, trying to hold a nose bleed the whole time.

After he was done Naru stood up and clasped the bra and turned to Ranma and moved very close "That was the best I ever had too," Naru whispered in Ranma's ear before she pulled away and began putting on her shirt.

1111111111111111111111111111111

"So?" Millie asked after the class ended.

"You were right, he did have some mind affecting pressure points hit, the "Eternally Perfect Child points were hit, but they weren't done correctly the point to repress aggression wasn't activated, and there was a second set I've never seen before so I didn't deactivate those, I think you should take a look," Naru said.

"Alright, but who would activate the Perfect Child points and leave out the main point, I mean the entire thing is most dependent on that one point, without it, they could seriously cause imbalances in mental growth," Millie wondered.

"Who ever it was is either an idiot, or is a person who wanted Ranma easily controlled," Naru responded.

"True… Naru, I have a question for you, why did you come to me for training, a lot of girls like the training I give in class, but the battle and pressure point training, why? You never did give me a straight answer," Millie asked.

"I'm tired of losing friends, because I couldn't help, of losing the people I cared for the most, of always needing someone else to protect me and bein a liability to them," Naru Frowned.

"I see, well I have to say, you are one of the best students I've ever had, so I'm sure you'll do fine," Millie said encouragingly.

"Thank you sensei."

1111111111111111111111111111111

Ranma rushed out of the classroom once the bell rang and hurried outside to where he had lunch with the other's yesterday.

"Looks like I'm the first one here," Ranma said as he sat with his back against a tree.

"Hello," Usagi smiled as she sat a bit to the side of Ranma leaving room between them for another person to fit.

"How ya doin Usagi, you seem like you're in a better mood today." Ranma said.

Usagi smiled a bit, "Even someone I just met yesterday noticed, it must have been really obvious."

"Yeah kinda, I mean, I don't know which one you're usually feeling, but it was a real easy change to notice. You got a real smile, and you're bouncy." Ranma answered.

"Hey guys." Makoto grinned as she and Hotaru appeared Makoto sitting between Ranma and Usagi and Hotaru taking Ranma's other side.

"How ya doin Makoto, Hotaru?" Ranma asked.

"I'm having a good day," Hotaru smiled.

"Me too," Makoto grinned at Ranma.

Minako and Ami walked towards them and Minako started pouting when she noticed both spots next to Ranma were gone so she sat straight across from him and stretched out giving him a view up her skirt.

Ranma blushed red, 'Should I say something, I mean it's not right for me to look an I don't want her to think I'm a pervert, but telling her might be the right thing cause anyone could get a good look up her skirt with her legs stretched like that.'

"Here I made some bento's for all of us to Share," Makoto smiled as she leaned over her backpack to get them giving Ranma a front and center few of her in a rather interesting pose.

'Oh wow, that, it's kinda hot today,' Ranma mentally stuttered.

Makoto passed the lunches to everyone then gave Ranma his and sat down very close to Ranma and smiled at him.

Ami raised an eyebrow at Minako and Makoto and their over the top flirting and decided to save Ranma. "So Ranma, how have your classes gone, I know you were worried about needing help," Ami asked.

"Well, other then my homeroom and Phys Ed class and my two elective classes which I won't get to go to until after lunch, I've been very confused. I need help in Math, English, and Japanese the most, I don't know how to do any of the complicated stuff in math, or how to use proper grammar in the language classes. Science is no good either, though history wasn't so hard." Ranma muttered.

"Well, bring your books over here and I'll see if I can help you at all, if we study during lunch together that might be enough to bring up your understanding on the subjects so you won't have to lose any training time," Ami smiled.

"Thanks Ami you're the best," Ranma smiled as he scooted over to Ami causing her to blush and Makoto and Minako to glare at her.

111111111111111111111111111

"Class, this is a new student Ranma Saotome," The Home Ec teacher smiled.

'Oh boy how did I not see this coming?' Ranma thought to himself as he saw a classroom filled with nothing, but women. There wasn't even one other guy in this class.

"Hey Ranma over here," Makoto called out, "since the class was already broken into groups me and you will be working together," she smiled. "While Ami is better in all the book stuff this is the one class I know I'd always do better then her in, well this and PE, but anyway I'm glad we get to pair up we can make some yummy things together."

"So why is the class broken into groups," Ranma asked

"Because this class has each person help like you would at a normal house and to many people in one area would either make things to easy or to cluttered and nothing would ever get done. This teacher likes to make it a contest of sorts as well, so the winning group gets little prizes or grade boosts, It gets everyone competitive and therefore willing to try harder," Makoto responded.

"Well, then we better do our best and win, cause Ranma Saotome don't lose," Ranma grinned.

Makoto giggled, "That's the spirit now let's get started and I'll show you the most effective way to do everything in Home Ec."

11111111111111111111111111111

Boy was my mind in the gutter with this one or what.


End file.
